The Magic Touch
by CrueFan21
Summary: When Anna injures herself, Elsa is there to make sure she gets the medical treatment she needs. A sisterly one-shot.


The Magic Touch

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you with that?" Kristoff asked, as he watched Anna try and cut a block of ice from the lake. He had promised Anna that he would take her ice harvesting a few days earlier. The princess was curious to see what the profession was like. Kristoff had talked endlessly about it for months; so she figured it had to be something worth seeing. At the moment, Anna was trying to cut a block of ice out with a handsaw, and so far was struggling cutting through the ice.

"I got it!" Anna said, keeping her composure. She was determined to succeed at this. Anna gripped the handle of the handsaw tight with both hands; pressing down as hard as she could at the same time. The ice was a lot thicker than she thought. As she cut through the first layer, she brought the handsaw back up, and plunged it back into the ice; cutting through to the water of the lake.

"Now you have to move backward, and cut a square shape into the ice," Kristoff instructed.

"Ok," Anna said. She pulled back on the handsaw, and started to cut backwards. When she couldn't cut through the layer, she pulled the handsaw out, and tried plunging it through another spot. However, this one was even tougher than the last. Anna gritted her teeth, and pushed down as hard as she could on the saw.

"Come on, come on," she said. The saw wasn't cutting through. As hard as she pushed, the ice was just too thick. But Anna wasn't about to give up. She put all the force she had onto the saw, eager to break through. Suddenly, one of Anna's hands slid down the blade of the saw, cutting through her flesh.

"Ow!" she cried, letting go of the saw.

Kristoff ran over to his girlfriend's side, showing his concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just cut my hand," Anna said.

Kristoff examined the wound. The blade had sliced through the palm of her hand, and was bleeding profusely.

"That's a pretty deep cut. We should get back to the palace and take care of it," he said.

Kristoff removed a cloth from his sleigh, and wrapped Anna's hand in it. "This should stop the bleeding," he said. "Come on. Let's get back the palace."

Although Anna hated to admit it, the wound did hurt. When the blade sliced through her flesh, it cut pretty deep. Kristoff even mentioned on their way back that she was lucky it didn't cut off any of her fingers.

When they arrived at the courtyard, they saw Elsa and Olaf on the front steps. The two walked over to greet them. As she got closer, Elsa could tell that something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

Kristoff and Anna got out of the sleigh, and walked towards her. "I cut my hand, that's all," Anna said, showing Elsa her wound.

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw the bleeding wound. "Anna, we need to get you medical attention right away," she said.

The Snow Queen turned to Olaf. "Olaf, go help Kristoff unload his sleigh."

"Will do. Hiya, Kristoff! Hiya, Sven!" the snowman said greeting the ice harvester and the reindeer.

"Let's get you inside," Elsa said, taking Anna by the arm, and leading her up the palace steps.

Elsa led Anna to the infirmary, instructing her to sit down on one of the beds. She filled a bowl of water, grabbed a fresh washcloth, ointment, and some bandages.

"Hold out your hand," she said, taking a seat beside Anna.

Anna did so, and Elsa gently dipped the washcloth into the bowel of water, and then placed it on the cut.

"Ah!" Anna said, through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, it might sting a little," Elsa said. "But I want to make sure the wound is clean before I put the ointment and bandages on."

She repeated the process several times, making sure the wound was clean. Finally, she dipped two fingers into the container of ointment, and gently massaged it on the palm of Anna's hand.

"Does that hurt she asked, trying to be as gentle as possible with her sister.

"Not really," Anna said.

When she was finished, Elsa wrapped a bandage around Anna's hand. "There! All done!" she said.

"Thank you so much, Elsa," Anna said, examining Elsa's handiwork.

"Of course, Anna. I'd do anything for you. Besides, I owe you after you took care of me when I was sick."

"That was my pleasure," Anna said. "I got to take care of my big sister; what more could I ask for?"

Elsa smiled. Anna was so sweet. She didn't know what she'd do without her.

"I just wish I didn't get sick on your birthday," Elsa said.

"Don't worry about it, Elsa. Like I said, the best birthday present was me getting to take care of you," Anna said.

"I'm glad," Elsa said.

Anna examined her hand. "Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore. Looks like you have the magic touch, Elsa."

"I can't magically heal people, Anna," Elsa laughed.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Elsa. You can do more than you can imagine."

Anna stood up and looked out the window. "Hey, it's a beautiful day outside! What do you say we go for a walk through the village?"

Elsa smiled. "I love that, Anna."

The two sisters walked hand in hand out of the castle, and into the village. By the time they arrived, Anna had forgotten all about her cut hand. Elsa had the magic touch indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: I always enjoy writing Anna and Elsa one-shots! Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
